


The Eldris Incident

by John__Doe



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Technology, Attempted Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Experimental Style, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interspecies Relationship(s), Murder, Racism, Slow Build, attempted genocide, jastra, strict verbatim, transcription
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: Three tapes under Thirteen Paternoster Row are discovered, giving new information to a case now known as 'The Eldris Incident', were recorded by the mansions last occupant, "Madame Vastra".They've know been converted into a strict verbatim transcript for further analysis.No information has been tampered with, and no information has yet to be confirmed to be accurate.(This story deals with dark and heavy topics, so please read the tags and know that there may be triggering things spoken in this story, viewer discretion is advised.)





	1. RECORDING I

**Disclaimer** : these recordings were discovered in a small container under the Flint Mansion (formerly known as 13 Paternoster Row) inside a small tunnel believed to be built by Commander Strax, and were created by the last living associate of the Mansion under the only known name “Vastra Mcintosh”, before her untimely death. This information has not been determined to be factual or not, but we left it untampered with. These were meticulously recovered over a period of forty-seven days, as the tape had been weathered over many years, and due to the fire which claimed the Mansion, and it’s demolition that next year (1953-1954). Since these tapes were stored in poor condition, we are missing some information to due to degradation, but we have slowly been able to transcribe nearly everything on them.

  
  
  


**TITLE:** RECORDING I of III

**DATE OF RECORDING:** NOVEMBER 10th, 1949

**NUMBER OF SPEAKERS:** 1

**TRANSCRIPT STYLE:** STRICT VERBATIM

**DURATION:** 16 MINUTES, 55 SECONDS

**TRANSCRIPTIONIST(S):** MARY R. PARRISH, RUTH D. MCINTOSH, AND ROBERT V. DOTSON

 

**SPEAKER**

**Vastra Mcintosh**

 

It’s currently 1:15 AM, November 10th, 1949. I’m in the basement level of Flint Mansion, I [pause], I’m not sure how much time I have left. For the past two months I’ve been battling a respiratory infection, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t terrified. I don’t believe I’m winning anymore. I [pause], I couldn’t get the Soundmirror [Soundmirror BK-401] up out of the basement level, It’s much too heavy now, and It’s very cold down here, but I need to record this. I had begun drafting notes, but [pause], my hands have been having worsening tremors as of late, and I simply could not continue [cough].

 

Anyway, I still have my notes, which are explicit dates and all chronological, so I will be able to read off that information, though I wasn’t able to complete said notes, so I’m missing some of the later dates on paper, though I will try to get as specific as my mind allows. I’ve, uh, never been good with assembling things like this, sure, I was able to do so for cases, but never to this extent. So, I’m [cough], traversing into deep, unknown waters.

 

This is perhaps the most difficult and most incomplete of any case I had worked previously. We were able to slow and halt Eldris’ plans, but I feel we all had an incomplete feeling within us [sigh]. Jenny especially. She is [pause], was my late wife. It truly did hit her the most, out of the three of us. Commander Strax the least of us all, as his Sontaran programming lets him project glory to the act of being killed in battle. Sometimes, sometimes I wish I could have that innocence.

 

Anyway, I shall leave this temporary digression, and to further explain the incident in question. The true beginning takes place three years before any of us were made aware, or somewhere between January and March of 1896, things were a bit fuzzy around this time. After a quick campaign with Royalty and Parliament to hire him and his consultants on for removal of extraterrestrial life residing in Europe, Lionel “Eldris” Beckham began his crusade [clearing throat]. They called these extraterrestrials “Strangers”, and ravaged their hideaways, storefronts, and took their lives. The stupid ap- [pause], he had a very narrow view of the world, and it led to his eventual demise. 

 

After receiving the necessary funds through grants and other legally grey areas, he continued to build up his reputation as an ethnic cleanser, as he’d also been campaigning against Jewish individuals many years prior.

 

I don’t know how they targeted me, though I do understand the confusion with Silurians and assuming we are also extraterrestrial. Since we are, technically, ancient reptiles far preceding man. That is how I was first made aware of the situation, and the immediate dangers presented to myself and my closest friends. Especially Commander Strax, who was from Sontar. The naive, little man, he lived to old age, but of course, for a Sontaran, that was barely thirty. I miss them both. Jenny, she had convinced me to write this down nearly ten years ago, of course, now I’m recording the audio. She would’ve called me a daft old lizard for subjecting herself to the chilly basement just to record all of this, of this I have no doubt [laughing].

 

I have long suspected they used alien technology they’d acquired over their crusade to track down more “Strangers”, which may have led them to our gang [informally known as The Paternoster Gang]. Though I have doubts I’ll ever learn anything new, the case has been dejected and cold for far too long. During the three years Eldris was active, three of his five year plan, he took the lives of over three hundred people, extraterrestrials. I didn’t know at the beginning, but soon learned [cough]. Eldris had sent out a few of his men out to spy on our house, then known as 13 Paternoster Row. If I hadn’t been a Silurian [sigh], I would have never seen them in a shadows, but they had been using alien technology. They’re similar to binoculars, but they had a red glint I caught in the woods, that’s when I spotted three men in camouflage suits.

 

I distinctly remember how fast my heart was beating, I thought it would pop out of my chest. Before I even knew, I had gripped my sword tightly, practically leaping through our house to alert Jenny and Strax. The stress of a recent case had been eating away at me, and my stress levels were through the roof as it was. [pause] That may have been one of the reasons this case went so poorly.

 

Of course they were gone by the time we ventured outside [cough], no doubt noticing they had been [indistinguishable]. The first thing I had noticed is that there was no stink, no smell. Humans leave pheromones everywhere they go, and I can usually follow them, but there was nothing here. Completely undisturbed. The only solid piece of evidence I had discovered was half a boot print. No damage to the branches or grass or mud.

 

With little evidence left behind, I wanted to scream and kick something, though I managed to keep a mostly calm demeanor. Collecting myself to accurately figure out this puzzle which was missing ninety percent of the pieces was going to be a challenge [coughing fit].

 

I had become increasingly paranoid over the next week after that first incident, and made many attempts to spend more time with Jenny. Simply fearing we may not have time for more firsts [sigh], so that night we stayed up until midnight holding each other. Well, more like she was holding me, for physical and emotional support. I do still miss that touch, though I’ve tried my damned hardest to forget.

 

In the morning, Jenny had gotten up early to pay the Irregulars [informally the Paternoster Irregulars] to keep an eye out for strange men in two piece suits with red ties, no hats. That was the M.O. for Eldris’ hires. And that next day we learned that they’d been spotted by an Irregular. Two of Eldris’ men were terrorizing a lathmaker, and ended up destroying most of his, Ronald Wakefield’s, machines [pause], before they torched his establishment to the ground. And then he simply disappeared. It had been mostly spoken in shallow whispers to not rouse attention.

 

The Irregular, James, had reported back to Jenny by the end of the day, and the others with similar stories of more random disappearances. Robert, a tailor I had known and trusted, as well as known he was an extraterrestrial escaping the Jakzthion Slave Trade around the planet Florezir III and set up shop doing the best he could, had seemingly also disappeared under strange circumstances. I knew of one contact I could try, another alien under the alias Ezekiel Glover. Owning the Glover and Sons Butcher Shop. I sent a telegram asking to speak to him as soon as possible, to see if his other contacts knew anything about strange men in those suits making aliens disappear. His species could take the DNA from any animal on Earth and assimilate its characteristics to a degree, he had to spend a lot of time learning English, develop an accent to play the part, and keep a low profile.

 

I remember first meeting him, and he saw straight threw my veil, and he showed my his true form. Anyway [pause], Jenny and I went to go see him that afternoon. We took a carriage down to the butcher shop. The sun had begun to near the horizon, and the golden rays caressed Jenny’s form exquisitely, and her eyes seemed to go on forever, and that smile. That image of Jenny is burned in my mind forever [chuckling]. It had been oh so horrendously busy that day, taking us over forty-five minutes to get there, though the return was quieter.

 

It was have been nearly quarter past five when we entered the butcher shop, where not only would we ask Ezekiel some questions, but I also needed to get more blood, as the last of my stock was nearly bone dry. I quickly paid him for the blood, and we had both sat down in his tiny, cramped office space for our discussion [cough].

 

He asked me what the double meaning behind my presence was, and I told him plainly. Jenny stood by my side, holding the gallon of blood in her arms. The look of terror on his face when I asked told me everything I needed to know [pause], about his involvement at least. He quickly explained, in hushed tones, that he knew a few of his friends had dropped off the map without warning, and that it was a man named Eldris taking these so-called “Strangers” captive. He heard claims they were being relocated, slaughtered, or arrested for coming to the planet “Illegally” [sigh]. He was worried that he would be ratted out, and they would come after him too. I wanted to offer protection, or at least something to put his mind at ease, yet nothing came to mind, and I shut my mouth as quickly as I opened it. I had been speechless. And something about it just didn’t sit right with me.

 

Ezekiel wiped the sweat off his brow with a small handkerchief, and politely booted us out. He also closed down the shop for the day, early. I poured over every detail as quickly as I could, scrambling to write everything down once we returned. Jenny brewed me a cup of Earl Grey, and took it upstairs with a cup of warmed blood and a bit of meat, while I looked over the vastly limited information I had obtained. The tea, blood, and meat were excellent [hum]. I also had another case Scotland Yard gave me, which was also draining me of energy. I had barely gotten an hour of sleep that night, though mostly due to restlessness.

 

I now had double the workload, and a case I was slowly becoming emotionally involved in. With a terrible sleep schedule, it was miserable, uhg [coughing fit].

 

My patience had been wearing quite thin, though I did make an extra effort to have some semblance of a calm, relaxed state. I even used up a map with all the known locations of extraterrestrials including those who disappeared, to hopefully find a certain area where they could to to allow easy access to everything, while also being out of the way enough to not be too suspicious. Eldris was a clever, brutal man.

 

Jenny woke me early so I could return to the Glover and Sons Butcher Shop. The early morning traffic was light, so we didn’t end up spending the entire morning on the trip. Jenny stayed as she was behind on her maid duties, and she would’ve killed me if I distracted her and let the house fall into disrepair [gentle sigh].

 

Of course [pause], there was a hole in my plan. Eldris’ interference [pause]. Because that night, he - or at least his conspirators - burned down the butcher shop, and two other buildings on the block. Ezekiel had also been taken in the night, silently. They had [pause], they had taken his daughter as leverage. 

 

I went through the building myself, and Inspector Gregson also helped, although it was limited. This was where the first breakthrough was made in this technically unofficial case. One of Eldris’ muscles had stayed behind to watch the aftermath, which allowed me to follow him. He clearly wasn’t versed in the technology to mask his pheromones and the rapid shedding of skin and hair samples, therefore I was able to pick up the dulled, yet noticeable scent. Better than a bloodhound indeed!

 

Of course, he was good enough to lose me after six blocks, but now I had a general idea where their base of operations were. He may have used a teleportation device. He had gone to the industrial district. It was a three kilometer area that Jenny and I could reasonably scout out, with special attention to the abandoned sections.

 

Jenny had gone off to scout a few of the buildings we profiled, and I had gone off to warn any other potential “Strangers”, as they may be targeted [indistinguishable].

 

It had taken me all day, but once I started getting the message out there, It would, uh, seep into every pore of communication. It would take time, but as long as the message was out there, these people had a fighting chance. They’re able to protect their new or assumed lives, and live in peace. At least, that’s what I hoped. The alien demographic had [pause], less patience than I. And ended up attempting a half planned out attack against Eldris, though they weren’t able to get past his goons. Three lost lives, and four others injured. Because of [pause], because of a half baked plan by a vengeful nitwit [sigh].

 

The perpetrator in question went under the alias of Jonathan Cooper, he had worked as a animal trainer on Apalapucia, before the breakout of Chen7, a disease that was fatal to two hearted individuals. He had a quick temper, which eventually cost him his life, as he had been one of the three dead in what is now known as the Siege at Monsoon Tower [took place on February 2nd, 1899].

 

One of the few things that were fortunate in that attack, was the destruction of Monsoon Tower, which set back Eldris plan about a month, as invaluable alien technology had been burnt beyond recognition. That, and they’d also have to reconfigure all their short range teleportation devices, as I had learned in the aftermath, which had taken them nearly two weeks. I could have done it in five minutes blindfolded, especially since it was exceedingly similar to ancient Silurian short range teleportation technology.

 

The bigger problem now, was that I had no idea where to look next. We had known where he had his base of operations, but it had since been moved. Therefore, that lead was now meaningless, so I had to look up other allies. 

 

Specifically, the other abandoned buildings Jenny had been scouting out. One was truly abandoned, and later demolished, while the other had strange activity. And after further inspection from Jenny and I, we deemed it their fallback base of operations. It wasn’t the most tactically strong [cough], but was stable enough for the stolen technology to be used without much consequence. It was not lavished with fancy furniture either, but minimalist by design.

 

On the far side of the building, an old storage facility which had originally gone into disrepair, there was a semi-broken window which we could spy through undetected. The building hadn’t been cased thoroughly, as I believe they had let themselves drop their guard, and thought they’d never need the back-up building. The attack led by Jonathan Cooper, albeit unsuccessful in nearly every way [pause], had been like a slap to their faces. Breaking them out of the disillusionment of their success.

 

Even ourselves had started to get that feeling of success without the possible thought of failure, which had led me to [pause], to my biggest mistake. Jenny, Commander Strax, and I had retrieved everything we needed for a quick strike against Eldris and his cohorts. It began successfully, with us taking out nine of the guards, but what we failed to consider was Eldris himself, once again. He had a dagger hidden on his body, and took advantage of that. Plunging the blade into Jenny’s stomach. Goddess, I [pause], I can still vividly remember time nearly coming to a halt as I watched her tumble to the floor. I had frozen up, fear pooling within myself. And with that, they made their getaway. With Strax unconscious from a blow to the vent on the back of his suit, Jenny with a fatal wound, and myself unharmed.

 

We had planned on destroying more of their technology, but with Jenny incapacitated, and Strax knocked out, I had no idea what to do. Anger had flooded my system all at once, and I nearly beat Strax to get him to wake up. Thankf-, thankfully he did wake up, although he, in all fairness, pushed me off of himself with plenty of venomous words pouring out of his mouth. And so we left without destroying anything, and the battle at a weak stalemate.

 

Strax, being a nurse, had been able to heal Jenny’s wound to non fatal, and only then could I even remotely relax. I laid next to her, holding Jenny close but not tightly, in fear she may never wake up. That thought terrorized me until we woke up the next morning, terribly sore. Relief tamed every atom in my body, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving to make breakfast. The cool air had stiffened my joints, but once a roaring fire had started, everything was much smoother.

 

I made sure to take care of Jenny, my other cases and Eldris be damned.

 

**\- END OF TRANSCRIPT -**

 


	2. RECORDING II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Finally finished Chapter 2, about time, right? I'm actually having a lot of fun with this, so please tell me if there are any glaring problems with this, such as plot holes, grammatical errors, and the like (I'm not perfect)! I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> I hope anyone reading this is enjoying it too!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer** : these recordings were discovered in a small container under the Flint Mansion (formerly known as 13 Paternoster Row) inside a small tunnel believed to be built by Commander Strax, and were created by the last living associate of the Mansion under the only known name “Vastra Mcintosh”, before her untimely death. This information has not been determined to be factual or not, but we left it untampered with. These were meticulously recovered over a period of forty-seven days, as the tape had been weathered over many years, and due to the fire which claimed the Mansion, and it’s demolition that next year (1953-1954). Since these tapes were stored in poor condition, we are missing some information to due to degradation, but we have slowly been able to transcribe nearly everything on them.

  
  
  


**TITLE:** RECORDING II of III

**DATE OF RECORDING:** NOVEMBER 11th, 1949

**NUMBER OF SPEAKERS:** 1

**TRANSCRIPT STYLE:** STRICT VERBATIM

**DURATION:** 17 MINUTES 15 SECONDS

**TRANSCRIPTIONIST(S):** MARY R. PARRISH, RUTH D. MCINTOSH, AND ROBERT V. DOTSON

 

**SPEAKER**

**Vastra Mcintosh**

 

I spent most of my waking hours caring for Jenny and trying to juggle some of the house work she did. That gave me a new appreciation for what she does every single day, because it was quite tiring. I wasn’t able to get everything done, but meals were finished, and Strax moped the floors. I took special care to make sure the soup I had painstakingly prepared for Jenny was flavorful, but simple and not too hot. The first time I made food I nearly burned the mansion down [sigh].

 

I ended up carefully feeding her as she recuperate. It was simple and domestic, but I didn’t mind, nor did she. It was one of the few time during the Incident I had actually gotten a good night's sleep, and Jenny next to definitely helped.

 

Strax and I ended up building tunnels under the mansion. Technically, Strax had already constructed such tunnels, I remember the ruckus it caused, but they’ve come in handy ever since. Surprisingly [chuckle].

 

These tunnels were dug in a grid pattern, a few even spanning over a kilometer. We used a Sontaran bracing method to keep the tunnels intact for extended periods, and the rock and soil had come loose many times [cough]. The tensile stresses had been a problem, especially when Strax was nearly crushed by falling debris. The method used, with steel forged from Alumgh, uh, added to the strength. I found it surprising Strax was able to import the stuff, as it is quite valuable on many galactic trade networks.

 

I think the construction of those tunnels kept me grounded, something to [cough] focus on besides everything falling apart. We constructed five rows of five Alumgh Steel rods which are fired into the rock and then tightened, these are put on areas Strax and I classified as “high risk” for collapse to ensure a sound structure. The rest of the walls were arches spaces every so often which were a hybrid Alumgh Steel and titanium bolts [cough]. Eventually, though as a worst case scenario, we planned on being able to house refugee aliens if things ended up becoming more serious, though we were thankful enough that had never come to fruition. Strax had been working on the system of tunnels for years, so we really only needed to put of the Alumgh bracing, which replaced the plain iron ones.

 

The only minor annoyance of the tunnels was that they attracted rodents and [indistinguishable]. There must have been fifteen families of rats living down there by the time I condemned the tunnels and had them filled [closure of Paternoster Tunnels #1-7 happened on May 25th, 1922]. They had become a safety hazard, and it took a great deal of preparation to ensure nobody would figure out my secret, while I had workers trundling through the lower levels filling the old tunnels. But that’s a story, perhaps, for another time, if I ever get around to that. Of course, there’s one tunnel left which hasn’t been closed, since I’ve been storing these tapes there for now, and [pause] I’m not entirely sure what to do with them. Do I submit them to a museum, or the Police force, or do I leave them in that tiny tunnel which goes under my bedroom [classified in submitted schematics as Paternoster Tunnel #8 and Flint Tunnel #8 in previous versions]?

 

I guess I’ll just have to figure that out when the time comes. I [pause], maybe I’ll wait until I’m gone before anything happens with them. Perhaps I’ll put them in my will. I don’t know, Jenny definitely understood this quicker than I, but I suppose it makes sense since she was human and a local. Even now, I still find such concepts confusing, especially in foreign lands. It reminds me of the time Jenny and I had gone to America in 1905 to their amusement parks to celebrate our anniversary, and how they looked beautiful at night [cough].

 

Anyway, I can’t reminisce forever despite my desire to do so. Now, out of my temporary digression, it had taken three weeks before Jenny could walk. I don’t think she had ever complained so much in the entire time we’d known each other. Lying in bed for three weeks is [coughing], not something she’d do willingly. If she had her way, she’d be up at five every morning making sure the mansion was in prime condition. Of course, I was lucky enough to have my way with her to ensure she healed properly. Maybe I was a little overbearing, but at least she was healing nicely with the salve Strax and been making. That semi-sentient salve which looked somewhat like aloe vera saved her life, since it caused rapid healing of her cells, I doubt she would have made it at her bodies normal rate of cellular reproduction. That salve was also programmed to be an antiseptic, which further decreased her chances of getting an infection.

 

Around that time, I had caught a few glimpses of Eldris’ men around, especially around the house, but I’ve had no confrontation since Jenny had been wounded. Maybe it was a blessing, but I’m still not sure what to think. At least he gave us time to heal, so there’s that. Though that tactic is strange, I wish I could’ve asked more about why he’d done everything the way he had, as everything felt so backwards and  _ wrong _ , yet it was effective. I [pause], I don-, I don’t understand, and that was my main problem during this case. I couldn’t seem to make sense of Eldris, I couldn’t profile him like the others. Sure, he had been stereotypical in many respects, but at the same time he felt exceedingly contradictive. That was the fatal flaw, assuming he was just an ordinary bloke, and it nearly killed us [sigh].

 

Eldris is a certified madman, and needed to be stopped. His mind games were taking a toll on me, even though I knew,  _ I knew _ they were just games. He had sent a letter to me on March 9th, 1899. It had been written with alien blood, I could smell it before I had even opened it. I don’t know if that was also a taunt, and he knew of my vastly superior sense of smell, or if he’d done it without much thought. The blood was a bright green [pause], but I couldn’t tell what species it was from, only that it was organic in nature, and not, not from Earth [cough].

 

I uhm [pause], ended up burning the note after I had received it. I hadn’t thought about the importance it would have at the time, as well as the fact was getting to me, intentional or not. The smell was rotten and old, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I regret it, but [pause], perhaps burning it was for the best.

 

The note was fairly simple, if not a little cliché, and his words didn’t get to me. His obvious use of large words and long, drawn out sentences were probably meant to seem intimidating, but it didn’t have much effect [cough]. There were also some grammatical errors and sloppy handwriting which almost made it look childish, if not for it being written in blood. Perhaps that was a little far, though I assume not for him. There was a plain red wax seal on the outside which was cheaply produced in stock and sold, so this clearly wasn’t of much importance, unless it is only I who use quality wax. Of course, wax was no longer in as much use since envelopes had started to come “pre-gummed”.

 

The note was along the lines of where he’ll be in one weeks time, and to go alone if we don’t want his recruits to storm the mansion. Naturally, I wasn’t sure if he was adjusting numbers with how many men he had working for him, but at the same time I had begun to stop assuming he was bluffing. Reality had finally set in with me, and, even now, I believe that’s what saved our lives in the coming battle. The grants he’d received were paying out, and he had been able to hire more people, and begin to print major propaganda which lead to a “dark ages” for extraterrestrials after the attack [later dubbed the battle of 13 Paternoster Row]. That’s when we had discovered his true name: Lionel “Eldris” Buckham. Which he had signed at the end of the letter in that sickening green. Yet I could never figure out what possessed him to choose such a strange pseudonym, and why he would share his name with us.

 

Anyhow, Strax and I immediately went to work fortifying the mansion as best we could. I hadn’t delivered on any of my cases for the Yard [Scotland Yard], and hadn’t been paid for quite some time, so we had begun dipping into funds which made me worry. Yes, we had made a large sum over the years, but the amount of money that went into fortification of the walls, weapons and ammunition for Strax, and the aforementioned development of the tunnels underground [pause], it had costed us an arm and a leg [about 1.89 million Euros today or 2.206 million United States Dollars].

 

We had boarded the windows shut, and sealed off most of the tunnels, while preparing a route if we wouldn’t be able to hold them off, which led us past Jenny’s room, where she would sleep most of the day. I often went to her room to seek comfort, just seeing her there gave me the passion and raised my moral.

 

I vividly remember walking into her room after the fifth day of defensive construction, and placed a cool rag against her forehead [coughing]. There was a twinkle in her eyes, it filled my heart with joy to see her still fighting, and I think it was that moment where things had begun to turn around for the better. At least, from our perspective.

 

Strax had been able to collectively save one hundred and forty-five rounds fitting into 29 five-round mini magazines. Anything over the fifteen rounds was difficult to come by after everything had been taken by the Sontaran Government to fight in their civil war on the Sontar Clone World 2-5631xi. They were standard five-millisecond pulse rounds which were fatal at short range, but would knock someone out at over one hundred yards. I had my swords, and Jenny had hers as backup, in case she needed to defend herself and I am unable to assist. Unfortunately, I had to swallow my pride in wanting to only keep her safe [pause], but I knew that simply wasn’t an option. We needed to defend our home, and take a stand against Eldris and his conspirators. This was one of the first truly recorded battles with extraterrestrials against humans. Of course, I knew of many that happened before, but it was the first the Humans had documented heavily, but those files had been made so classified there was practically nobody actually qualified to read them.

 

I hadn’t been to the butcher in weeks, and I had ended up finishing my meat and blood nearly three days ago, and forgot to return. Mostly it was because the place had burned down, but I knew of other butchers. Perhaps it had slipped my mind, as I had become so strung up in what felt like impending doom I had forgotten to take care of myself. 

 

In light of that, thankfully, I had brewed some green tea and had a bit of bread with butter. It wasn’t much, but enough to get through the night. Unfortunately, I had passed out on the stiffer of the two couches, and had woke up with a crick in my left shoulder and neck.

 

Jenny ended up chastising me for half an hour after she discovered I hadn’t been eating nearly enough and straining myself as it was. She ended up smacking me upside the head with the morning paper out of irritation. She eventually forced me to sleep for a few hours while she did her exercises to keep in shape while still healing from the internal damage. Jenny not only had an incredible pain threshold, but Strax seemed to know the recipe for morphine like one would know how to make vegetable soup. Sometimes I still hear her calling me a "daft old lizard" for one stupid thing or another. Manners and such, mostly, though I can say with confidence I have gotten better over time, even if it took a decade.

 

I had also put out a message of the upcoming battle, which was unfortunately on land we controlled, and we needed more people to help defend against Eldris, and put an end to his war on extraterrestrials once and for all. We had ten people come to our aid. Eight were aliens, while the other two had been humans who despised Eldris, his effect on the economy, and the way he’d been treating everyone.

 

After his numerous murders, the extraterrestrials markets were seriously declining and everyone had become more reclusive, attempting to wait out the storm. I don’t blame them [cough].

 

From what we could figure out, Eldris was in the center of all their operations. Unstable and dependent on him to ensure everything was running smoothly. We used that to our advantage [coughing], so all we had to do was take out Eldris and his campaign would collapse inward, unless someone else assumed responsibility, yet I doubt anyone could fill such vile shoes.

 

The problem with an entire campaign being solely reliant on one man makes it difficult for it to stay intact when said man is removed from the equation. It’s their achilles heel, so to speak. That made for such a good blade to push into their gut and twist [light chuckle].

 

The night had been cold and [indistinguishable], and I had to wake up periodically to put logs on the fire. In total I had only gotten five hours of sleep, waking up ever forty or so minutes to place a log against the flames. Otherwise I believe I’d sleep through the entire ordeal, which would be unwise to say the least. Either suffer with heat, or freeze to death. And freezing to death can be avoided, which is why it was treated so poorly within the Silurian social dynamic. Death from the cold could never be seen coming, as you would fall asleep hours before death settled in. It was the lowest form of death, a cowards way out.

 

Although our society is no longer great, barely existing anymore, these social constructs have been burned into my brain since I was but a mere child. I don’t think I’ll ever forget them as long as I live.

 

But I was warm throughout the night, and was able to wake myself properly, not wasting time in bed contemplating my existence. It was five thirty in the morning, and everyone had woken up. Weapons were strewn about haphazardly, the smell of food being baked was intoxicating [coughing], and the entire place was a disaster. Jenny had been furious at the mess in our estate!

 

But everyone had taken up arms, prepared their weapons, and gone over our defense plans all morning. We had mapped out three potential points they would try and gain entry, and strengthen them as well as place automatic turrets courtesy of a friend of my from the militaristic homeworld of Adersyn V. She had been a professional mechanic in the northern theaters of their war with an artificial intelligence species cohabiting on Adersyn V. She was also able to get a hold of larger pulse rounds for said turrets to “pack more of a punch” in her own words [violent coughing].

 

[Clearing throat] By six forty-five in the morning on March 16th, 1899, we had been fully repaired, and were simply going over our places in greater detail, as well as potential strategies we could use in such short notice. There were three plans of action we could use against Eldris and his goons. One was using explosives which Commander Strax had eagerly suggested alongside acid, while our very own aid had more tactical solutions such as what humans called Guerrilla Warfare, where we would have the advantage as we would be hidden. Some called for an assault on them as they approached, and others wanted to try and call on the Police Force to distract them while we fired on them from nearby rooftops. Ideas had been thrown around without many sticking too well [sneeze].

 

But by eight fifteen we had developed a course of action which could account for many of their strategies, and would give us the greatest chance of success against Eldris' conspirator mini-army. I couldn’t wait to slide my blades through his throat and watch him suffer as he had caused Jennifer Flint to suffer.

 

**\- END OF TRANSCRIPT -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone reading, I appreciate you so much, and I hope you're enjoying this story!
> 
> Anyway, what do you think so far? Does the writing style work well? Am I portraying characters properly, or a little too OOC? Any feedback would be wonderful so I can make this the best that it can possibly be!
> 
> Thank you so much! Please bookmark and kudo it for me! And leave a comment if something stuck out incorrectly or if you think this story is complete garbage, and vice versa!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in over a year!!!
> 
> I'm super stoked to finally bring this story to life. So please tell me if its any good, and you want more, I'd really appreciate it. Also, do you think the format works in this case, or not? And why?
> 
> I'd love anything you can tell me about this writing style, and if its any good! Cheers!


End file.
